Dragon of Shadows
by TheSilver64
Summary: Delta the reploid and her best friend, Flare, gets their first Pokemon. After a group of reploids from Team Shadow break into Dr. Cloud's lab, Delta and Flare go on an adventure to stop Team Shadow from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1

Today was another normal day so far, until my creator, Dr. Cloud, came up to me and my friend, Flare. He seemed to be excited about something, maybe he built me a brother or sister. He was excited for a different reason though.

"Come with me, Professor Winter wants to see you." He said.

Professor Winter. He studies Pokemon! Why would he want to see us?! I thought.

We followed Dr. Cloud to Professor Winter's office. The professor was sitting in a chair, staring at a monitor. He then turned around in his chair to face us.

"Hello, you must be Delta and Flare!"

Both me and Flare nodded.

"I'm Professor Winter, nice to meet you both. Hello Dr. Cloud."

"Nice meeting you again, Professor Winter." Dr. Cloud said.

Then Professor Winter stood up from his seat. "I'll be right back, I'm just getting something." He left into another room. Minutes later, he comes back holding three pokeballs. "One is a Torchic, and the other two are Treecko and Mudkip."

"Are we getting our starter Pokemon?!" Flare asked.

"Yes." Professor Winter answered.

This was great, me and Flare are finally getting our first Pokemon! There were rarely any reploids who had their own Pokemon, we are now part of that few. I remember when me and Flaire would always watch the other Pokemon trainers battle, now we could also battle.

"I'll choose Torchic!" Flare said excitedly.

I have learned what some of the types are strong or weak against from watching other battles, so I knew which one will be strong against Torchic, but I'll be nice by choosing the one that is weak against Flare's Pokemon. "Treecko please." I said.

We both received our starters. "Thank you, we've been wanting our own Pokemon for a while." I said. Then Flare turned to face me and asked, "Want to battle?"

"Sure, but we should do it outside, I don't want the battle to cause a mess in here." I answered.

"Ok." Flare said, and we ran outside.

We both opened the poke balls we were just given, and with a flash of light a Treecko came out of my pokeball and a Torchic came out of Flare's. As I tried to think of a move for Treecko to use, Flare suddenly said, "Torchic use ember!"

I saw my Treecko get hit by the Torchic's flames, right after that happened I heard an alarm go off.

"What's causing that alarm?!" Dr. Cloud came outside.

"I don't know!" Flare said as she and I let our Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

Me, Flare, and Dr. Cloud ran towards where the sound was coming from, once we reached Dr. Cloud's lab, we knew where this alarm was coming from. This alarm was coming from inside the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Dr. Cloud, and Flare ran inside and see many people in black and red uniforms looking through everything. Many books and other items were scattered across the floor. Some of the strangers began carrying a weird container out of the lab and the rest followed them, trying to keep the container from being seen. I stopped them before they went out of the door.

"Hey, get out of the way!" One of the strangers said.

"Nope! I won't let you steal stuff from my father's lab! Put the container down now!" I told them.

"That's not going to happen, Greenie! You see, we need this for our boss. If we don't bring it, we'll have to scrub bathrooms for a week!" Another one of them said.

"What...did you just call me?!" I angrily stepped closer to them.

"You heard me, Greenie!"

I charged towards them and about to slap that stranger in the face when another one grabbed me and pushed me to a wall. Flare tried to pull him away from me, during this time, the other strangers saw this as a chance to escape. Then Dr. Cloud blocked their way, but they just pushed him out of the way and ran outside with the container. Then the guy who was pushing me against the wall let go and ran out the front door. We ran outside after them, but they have already left. We went back inside and began picking up things and putting them back where they needed to be.

As we cleaned the place up, I wanted to ask Dr. Cloud something. "Dr. Cloud, who was that?"

"Team Shadow..."

"Also... What was that container that they took? What was in it?" I asked.

Dr. Cloud sighed, "There's something I need to tell you..." Dr. Cloud sat down on the couch. "...There was a massive maverick attack a while ago... They were infected with a virus, this virus was called the Shadow Virus... Me and the other people in this city thought that this city was doomed, but two reploids, one blue and the other one red with blonde hair, came and defeated them... They left the city afterwards since they needed to save other cities from mavericks. I was able to contain the virus in the container, but I haven't figured out how to fully destroy it yet...destroying the container with it inside would just let it escape and make more reploids go maverick. Now Team Shadow took it and who knows what they'll do with it now."

We continue cleaning the lab. When we finished, Dr. Cloud made himself some dinner and went into his room. Me and Flare went into my room and lay on the bed.

"Delta, I wonder what's going to happen now..." Flare said.

"I have no idea..."

Meanwhile, in a lab underground.

"We got the virus Mr. Shade!" A Team Shadow member said.

"That's very good! I'm very proud of you all!" Mr. Shade said.

"T-thanks Sir!" Said another member of Team Shadow.

"Now that we have all the ingredients, we can start Project Shadow Dragon!" Mr. Shade said.

"YAY!" Some of the Team Shadow members shouted in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

I was outside with Flare, we were both going to do a battle but the lab's alarm went off. We went inside and saw a shadowy snake-like figure staring at us. It suddenly flew forward at us and opened it's mouth. I suddenly wake up in my bed as my alarm clock was going off. I pressed the button that turns it off and lay on the bed for a moment, thinking about the dream I just had. What was that weird snake thing? I leave my room and I see Dr. Cloud, Professor Winter, and Flare in the living room. They were talking about what happened yesterday.

Dr. Cloud notices that I'm awake. "Hey, Delta. Come sit down with us."

I sat down on the couch next to Flare.

"So, they took that virus that was behind an attack that happened a decade ago. We need to do something about this... But how?" Professor Winter said.

"Maybe those two heroes you told us about could help!" Flare said.

"We don't know how to contact them though. Even if we were able to, they would probably be too busy saving other people from mavericks." Dr. Cloud told her.

"Maybe you should make a fighting reploid." The professor said to Dr. Cloud.

"No, that may take too long..." Dr. Cloud sighed.

"I-I would fight." I said quickly.

"What?!" The other three shouted, staring at me.

"I said, I will fight!"

"But...what if you get hurt? What if you get destroyed?" Dr. Cloud asked.

"There isn't any other way! Don't worry, I won't lose." I said.

Everyone stared at me for a moment before Dr. Cloud stood up. "Well, it's settled then."

"I want to help fight too." Flare said.

"You need to ask Dr. Solar first." Dr. Cloud said.

"Alright..."

"Now, I'll go start making weapons for you." Dr. Cloud walked to a different room, gathering the parts and tools needed.


End file.
